supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambion (Between Angels and Demons)
A Cambion are the offspring of demons and humans. They were commonly spawned by Incubus or Succubus. Cambions are in a way the opposite of nephilims and much like their angelic half-breed opposites, they are hated among demon kind, depending on the demon. Many who are prideful and despise humans look down at cambions while others just simply want a cambion for their powers. Characteristics A cambion has the appearance of a human and a soul, but also possesses demonic powers that set them apart from ordinary humans. They can often be distinguished by supernatural entities with keen senses and pick up the "smell" of demonic traits. Much like the nephilims, a cambion will become stronger than its demonic parent. Unlike the birth of a nephilim, the birth of a cambion is no more traumatic than a human woman who goes into labor, so the mother does not die. A cambion can strengthen its abilities by drinking demon blood, although unlike humans, they do not become addicted to it. Powers and abilities The power level of a cambion varies depending on the level of its demonic parent. *'Immortality': Cambions have an indefinitely long shelf life. Also, after reaching adulthood your aging process is stopped. *'Super Strength': Cambions have a far greater physical strength than humans. The higher the level of the demonic father, the stronger the cambion. *'Astral Perception': They are able to see hidden supernatural activities and beings such as Reapers, ghosts, hellhounds and angels. *'Super Senses': Cambions have a sharper sense of smell than humans, being able to track people and objects only by smell. *'Telekinesis': Cambions can easily move objects without touching them. More powerful cambions are able to move objects without even looking at them. *'Teleportation': Cambions can teleport freely anywhere on Earth unless protected against them. *'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire)': Cambions have a certain level of control over the mighty fire of hell. Very powerful cambions can erase it, albeit with some effort. *'Weather Manipulation': Like large groups of demons, cambions can manipulate the weather and create strong gusts of wind, lightning and thunder, and even strong thunderstorms. *'Electromagnetic Interference': *'Demonic Control/Exorcism': Cambions are able to exorcise demons only by ordering them to come out of their bodies and to control them. The most powerful are able to do so only by thinking. *'Vocal Mimicry': Cambions are able to mimic the voice of anyone they want. *'Thermokinesis': Cambions are able to raise or lower the temperature of places and objects. *'Sedation': A cambion was able to make dozens of people in a restaurant sleep with just one look. *'Soul Reading': Cambions can assess the state of a soul, some can do so simply by looking at the person. *'Smiting': Cambions are able to kill demons by touching them. *'Biokinesis': Cambions are able to manipulate the energy of humans and demons, killing them or injuring them just by looking. *'Reality Warping': Cambions are able to alter reality to some extent. **'Conjuration': More powerful Cambions can create and destroy things freely. **'Conversion/Transformation': Cambions are capable of transforming people and even angels **'Resurrection': Cambions are able to resurrect people. **'Healing': Cambions can cure people of their ailments. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Lucifer's absence': cambion's powers are inactive until Lucifer is released on Earth. Once the powers are activated, they are not deactivated in the absence of Lucifer, however, this decreases their powers. *'Holy Water': For a regular cambion, drinking holy water can cause a type of allergic reaction. More powerful cambions are immune. *'Magic': High level spells can potentially kill a regular cambion, powerful cambions can resist. *'Demon-Killing Knife': Although it cannot kill cambions, due to its human part, this knife can seriously injure them. Destroying Beings *'Archangels': Archangels can kill even the most powerful of the cambions. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children cannot normally kill cambions, however, if strong enough, they are able to do so. *'Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a cambion without difficulty. *'Primordial Entities': Weapons *'Seraph Blade': *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. *'First Blade': The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. *'The Colt': The Colt is capable of killing almost anything in Creation, including cambions. Known Cambions *Jesse Turner *Daniel Hill *Jack Thomas *Pierre Devereaux Category:Cambions (Between Angels and Demons)